


S4 E21 Life on Mars

by JDPostEpisodeChallenge, tiva_mcabby5



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [37]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: Post-Episode Vignette for Season 4 Episode 21 "Life On Mars" written by tiva_mcabby5 for the JD Post Episode Challenge.  Cross-posted on FanFiction dot net.





	S4 E21 Life on Mars

It was late when they returned from the OEOB. Josh stalked towards his office, head down, and did not acknowledge her before the door shut with a loud bang.

Josh returning to his office and slamming the door wasn't that unusual, but Donna still felt something was off. When he was clearly this upset, he usually yelled for her, or smacked his hand on his desk, or swore in a mix of English and Yiddish.

But when the door slammed and Donna heard nothing else, she knew something was wrong.

Standing up from her desk and walking towards his office, Donna braced herself for a very broody Josh.

She knocked lightly and opened the door. "Josh?" She whispered. He was hunched over at his desk, head in his hands, taking deep breaths. He didn't look up.

Donna closed the door behind her and walked around the desk. She gently placed one of her hands over his on his head and rubbed her thumb back and forth. He finally looked up at her, and Donna could tell that he'd been trying not to cry.

"Oh, Josh," she said softly, smoothing his hair back. "What happened?"

He sniffed loudly and caught her hand with his, holding on to it. "The Vice President has been having an affair with Helen Baldwin, and he shared classified information with her." He dropped her hand and threw his up. "We just got through MS, and now this? How can he think-"

"Josh," she started, trying to stop him from getting worked up.

"He's got a family! And he's the Vice President. I can't believe-"

"Josh." Finally he dropped his hands and looked at her. She took his hands in hers once more. "Is he going to resign?"

"Probably," he admitted.

Donna nudged him so that he sat back and climbed into his lap, leaving her feet dangling off one side of the chair. His arms easily wrapped around her waist and she fit her head next to his. They didn't often get the chance to be this close at work, for fear of someone figuring things out, but she felt this moment was worth the risk. Besides, it was late and the office was practically empty.

He breathed in her scent deeply, letting it calm him.

"Josh, it's okay that you're upset by this. You used to work for him. You trusted him."

"I'm so..."

"I know." She brushed her lips across his forehead. "I know," she repeated.

Josh gently guided her chin towards his and gently kissed her. "I would never do that to you, you know?"

"Tell me classified information? I know. It's to protect both of us."

"No, I mean...I would never cheat on you. I can't even imagine..."

"I know."

"You're it for me, Donnatella Moss. You're stuck with me."

"That's okay, I like being stuck with you. You should know that you're stuck with me, too." He kissed her again briefly before she settled back in his arms, her cheek against his neck. They let a few minutes pass in silence before Donna knew they had to get back to work. "Josh, what happens next?"

"Now, we wait to see if he resigns, and then we find a new Vice President."

"You make it sound so easy," she teased.

"It won't be," he said seriously. "There's going to be a lot of late nights. It's going to be hard, Donna."

"I know. But I know you can do it."

"Not without you."

"Didn't you hear me before? You're stuck with me, remember?"


End file.
